Et si
by Akana-san
Summary: Exploration des possibilités de ce qui aurait pu être en changeant un seul détail. Et si ... Makkachin n'avait pas mangé les buns ... Victor amène Yuri dans sa demeure à Moscou. Dans l'intimité de l'appartement, les coeurs se libèrent et l'Eros s'exprime.
1. Chapter 1

La compétition pour le programme cours à Moscou venait de prendre fin. Nous rangions nos affaires pour aller nous reposer. Demain, le programme libre mais cela attendrait bien le lendemain pour nous en soucier. Nous allions enfin retrouver un moment d'intimité, loin de la patinoire. Depuis que nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, nous avions beaucoup parlé de notre relation. Nous avions eu besoin de mettre des mots sur nos sentiments respectifs.

Nos mains s'étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre, alors que nous parlions de nos espoirs mutuels. Cependant, nous ne brusquions pas les choses. Tout se faisait avec la même façon dont nous étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est-à-dire en prenant notre temps.

La compétition pour le Grand Prix était toujours notre objectif premier. Notre amour ne faisant que renforcer cette volonté de réussir. La réputation de Victor était en jeu, tout comme mon succès. L'échec n'était pas une possibilité.

Je reçu un appel de ma famille, tous réuni au onsen, me félicitant et m'encourageant pour la suite. C'est donc avec le cœur léger que je me tournais vers Victor.

« Je pense que j'ai mérité mon katsudon, non ? »

Passant son bras sur le mien, il rit franchement :

« C'est certain ! J'en ai déjà commandé. On devrait se dépêcher pour arriver avant le livreur. »

Je le suivais vers la sortie, salivant à l'avance de ma récompense.

« Dépêchons nous alors ! L'hôtel n'est pas loin, on aura le temps de prendre un bain avant. »

Victor tourna le visage vers moi et glissa un doigt sous mon menton, se rapprochant dangereusement.

« On ne va pas à l'hôtel, on va chez moi »

« Hu ? », fut la seule réaction à son annonce, alors qu'il s'écartait pour m'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture. Je m'assis dedans un peu sous le choc. Il garda bien sûr son sourire beaucoup trop malicieux pour être honnête.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à traiter l'information et tout cela ce que ça impliquait. Chez lui ? Ça veut dire pas de chambre séparée à l'hotel. Ça veut dire que je verrais sa maison, son intimité. Peut-être même partager son lit. Mon cœur s'emballa beaucoup à cette idée. J'avais beau être désormais en couple avec lui. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir les émotions du fan que j'étais encore. C'était à la fois voir l'antre de mon idole et la demeure de l'homme que j'aime. C'était donc beaucoup trop d'un coup. La rougeur teintait mes joues, alors que j'inspirais pour essayer de me calmer.

Bien qu'il nous conduisait et ses yeux concentrés sur la route, Victor vint passer sa main sur la mienne pour me rassurer de son contact et de sa voix douce s'exprima :

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir partager mon chez moi avec toi. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne le partageais qu'avec Makkachin. »

Je regardais son profil du coin de l'œil, mes doigts s'entremêlant aux siens dans une étreinte affectueuse.

« Il n'y a vraiment eu personne d'autre ? »

« Yakov, mais je pense pas vraiment que ça compte, non ? »

Je souris un peu, hochant la tête, d'autant plus touché de savoir que c'était aussi spécial pour lui que pour moi de partager son appartement pour la nuit. Puis j'ajoutai sur un ton plus détendu et légèrement amusé.

« Tu sais… j'ai déjà vu ton appartement… »

Il me regarda une seconde surpris, avant de retourner son attention sur la route.

« Comment ça ? »

J'haussais une épaule, en contenant un rire un peu embarrassé.

« J'étais abonné à tout les magazines de patinage qui parlaient de toi, et y'avait eu une édition spécial sur ton appartement que tu avais fait rénover après ta quatrième victoire. »

« Oh c'est vrai ! J'oublie parfois à quelle point je suis populaire. »

Je levai un peu les yeux au ciel à sa réponse, mais souris surtout alors qu'il continuait de parler :

« Mais tu verras, c'est encore mieux en vrai ! »

« J'en doute pas »

Il se gara devant l'immeuble moderne. Je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas intimidé. Cependant, je calmai mes angoisses en sachant que c'était avec Victor que j'étais, donc tout irait bien. Sur un « Tadam » plein d'enthousiasme, il ouvrit la porte de chez lui. J'ouvris de grands yeux, curieux en faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il avait raison, c'était encore mieux en vrai.

Refermant la porte derrière nous, il m'enlevait mon manteau. Je restais un peu planté là, ne sachant où me poser. Il ne me laissa pas tellement le temps de trop penser car il me prit par les épaules, me soufflant à l'oreille.

« Je te fais visiter »

Et effectivement, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il me montra la cuisine combinée au salon, me disant de me sentir comme chez moi, me dévoilant les endroits où il rangeait les jouets de Makkachin. Son appartement était superbe de modernité, lumineux même s'il faisait nuit. Je passais les doigts sur le tissu doux du canapé, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je m'y sentais bien. Ne s'arrêtant pas, il me montra la salle de bain me promettant qu'il me ferait couler un bain après qu'on ait mangé. Puis sa chambre. Je regardais les grandes fenêtres qui faisaient le coin de la pièce, admirant les lumières de la ville.

Les bras de Victor vinrent alors m'enlacer. Je ratai un battement de cœur, avant de subir une pluie de palpitation en sentant ses lèvres s'échouer en baiser sur ma nuque. Ma main se posa sur son bras, alors que je tournai la tête vers lui, surpris. Je fus accueilli par sa bouche. Je gardai les yeux grands ouverts avant de fondre, me laissant aller contre ses lèvres. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à sa taille, remonte sur son dos. Je sentais son frisson sous mes digitales. Nos corps se rapprochaient d'autant plus, alors que mon dos touchait la vitre. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient pas, assoiffées. Je sentais contre mon torse son cœur battre aussi fort que le mien.

La chaleur de s'excitation me gagnait tandis que sa langue s'ajoutait à la danse. J'échappais un léger soupir de satisfaction, en remontant mes doigts à ses cheveux pour le garder contre moi. Nous nous laissions emporter par l'ivresse du moment et de nos envies d'encore. Ses mains vinrent légèrement soulever mon haut, pour passer sur ma peau. Je me cambrais pour m'offrir à son toucher. Ma jambe glissa entre les siennes, appuyant légèrement contre son entrejambe dans un mouvement provocateur.

Il sursauta légèrement, coupant notre baiser. Nos fronts se touchaient. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma bouche humide. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés par le désir. C'était moi la cause de son émoi. Mes doigts s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, le retenant de venir m'embrasser en lui laissant juste la chance d'effleurer ma bouche. J'entrouvrais mes lèvres avec audace, avant de passer doucement ma langue dessus. Je soutenais son regard en le dominant, totalement aguicheur. Ma jambe se faisait d'autant plus joueuse en se frottant contre son sexe toujours enserré dans son pantalon. Il laissa échapper un tendre soupir, qui ne fit me rendre plus autoritaire. Mes doigts tiraient un peu plus sur ses mèches claires, l'autre descendant sur sa hanche. Je passais un doigt sous son haut, sur sa peau délicate. Nos souffles s'entrechoquaient, ardent du désir depuis trop longtemps contenu.

Ses mains remontaient contre la courbe de mon dos, me faisant frémir d'autant plus et m'encourageant à continuer. J'étais prêt à le dévorer. J'allais le laisser revenir à mes lèvres, appréciant de voir son regard affamé, quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Cela me figea complétement et je retirai mes mains rapidement. Le cerveau se reconnectait violement à la réalité, je rougis de mon audace. Je détournai le regard, n'osant plus lui faire face. J'avais été pris dans la chaleur du moment.

Il eu l'air tout aussi déstabilisé que moi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'était plus un mélange d'agacement et de déception. C'était de la frustration et j'en étais la cause. Puis il se mit à rire un peu, posant son front contre mon épaule et me susurra :

« Tu sais vraiment jouer avec ton Eros, Yuri… »

Il releva ensuite la tête, me regardant droit dans les yeux, ses mains sur mes épaules, changeant complétement de ton.

« Retournons dans le salon, tu mérites ton katsudon ~ »

Il m'embrasse avec tendresse sur ma joue, en prenant ma main. J'étais encore un peu déstabilisé, ayant été plus surpris par moi-même que par Victor. J'avais eu une pulsion de possessivité. Capturer ses cheveux entre mes doigts, maitriser la situation et son excitation, je ne savais vraiment pas d'où ça m'était venu… J'hochais doucement la tête, redevenu timide en le suivant dans le salon.

Je posais mes fesses sur l'un des chaises le regardant du coin de l'œil, payer le repas au livreur. Il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés à cause de moi et cela ne me fit que rougir encore plus. Il revient avec deux boites qu'il déposa devant moi, prenant la chaise à côté. Sa table étant contre le comptoir de la cuisine, il ne pouvait s'asseoir devant moi. Et tant mieux, j'étais bien trop mortifié parce que je venais de faire pour être capable de lui faire. Je sentais son regard sur moi, alors que j'apportais le morceau de porc pané à ma bouche. Le coude sur la table et le menton dans le creux de sa paume, il me détaillait. Je le regardai de côté, d'autant plus mal à l'aise et finissant ma bouchée, je lui demandai incertain:

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Il passait une main sur mes cheveux, dans une caresse affectueuse puis sur le ton de la conversation, il me demanda :

« Est-ce que tu veux me prendre ? »

Si j'avais été encore entrain de manger, je me serais surement étouffé sous le choc. Mon cœur se mit à palpiter dangereusement, mes yeux s'agrandissant comme des soucoupes et bégaya ma réponse avec difficulté :

« Ah… heu… j-je… m-moi ? t-t-u-.. Tu ? Moi ? »

« Oui, toi »

Un sourire de séducteur se dessinait sur son visage parfait alors que je continuais de baragouiner ma réponse. Mes mains tremblaient un peu sous le choc. Je savais que sur la glace j'étais capable de beaucoup de chose pour le séduire mais là, seul avec lui, c'était une tout autre affaire.

« Je… Je sais pas… »

Je détournai le regard, pour fixer mon katsudon.

« Je te laisse y réfléchir alors »

Et l'air de rien, il commença à manger me laissant l'esprit ensevelit sous des milliers de questions. Je mangeais machinalement mon katsudon pour m'occuper. Mon regard déviait souvent sur son profil. Il semblait tellement confortable, alors que j'étais là, terriblement agité. Le prendre… Mon dieu, rien que d'y penser, je perdais tous mes moyens. Une image vient frapper mon esprit : Lui, les cuisses ouvertes pour moi et attendant que je fasse ce que je veux de lui. Des bouffées de chaleur me prirent, je les fis taire en mangeant voracement mon katsudon.

Je n'avais jamais touché personne. Je m'étais bizarrement conforté dans le fait que je serais celui qui accueillerait Victor en moi. Je n'aurai ainsi eu rien à gérer pour ma première fois. Cependant, je mentirai en disant que l'idée de moi le possédant ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit … Mon eros était attisé désormais par lui. Sur la glace, je le séduisais à chacun de mes mouvements. Je l'hypnotisais pour qu'il ne regarde que moi, dans une possessivité nouvelle. Je découvrais des nouveaux aspects de ma personnalité à son contact. Des aspects que j'avais envie d'explorer avec lui, car j'étais confortable d'être pleinement moi avec lui. Ma timidité m'avait toujours bloqué dans beaucoup de chose mais je n'avais pas besoin de me retenir avec lui.

Je reposais mes baguettes dans l'assiette désormais vide. J'inspirai pour ravaler mes angoisses. Puis je passai ma main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il venait de terminer de manger. C'était le moment idéal pour attaquer. Je tirai d'un geste décidé sur sa cravate, pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai avec autorité, malgré les martèlements de mon cœur sous le coup de l'angoisse et de l'adrénaline. Je relâchai sa cravate, sous son regard curieux et je soufflai :

« Je veux essayer … »

* * *

À suivre…

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, critique ou suggestion, je suis toute ouïe!


	2. Chapter 2

Un sourire éclaira son visage à ma réponse. Il se tourna pleinement vers moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je liais mes doigts aux siens alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien pour me susurrer des mots doux :

« J'ai toujours su que ton Eros n'était pas celui de la soumission… Tu as trop de détermination en toi pour ça. Fais de moi le canevas de tes envies. »

A ses mots, mon désir s'enflammait. Ma décision était faite. Je me levai de la chaise pour déguster mon dessert, pleinement mérité. Je ravalai mes restants de timidité. Je voulais explorer jusqu'au bout l'étendu de ma nouvelle confiance en moi. Il allait voir mon vrai Eros ce soir. Rien ne me retenait plus. Il était à moi.

Je passais ma main sur sa mèche de cheveux doux, dégageant son visage avec délicatesse. De l'autre, je passais mon pouce sur sa bouche l'entrouvrant et relevant son visage vers le mien. Ma jambe se glissait entre les siennes, le forçant à rester assis. Il essaya de bouger mais c'était moi le maitre du jeu. Doucement, il vient embrasser mon pouce, avant de passer une langue provocatrice sur le sommet. Ses yeux bleus brillés clairement de luxure envers moi. Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire, satisfait d'être l'auteur de cette émotion chez lui. Il ne savait pas retenir ses mains, qui vinrent attraper mes hanches. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus en représailles. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, l'expression autoritaire et lui souffla :

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais me toucher ? Retire tes mains. Maintenant »

Il me regardait, surpris. Cependant, ses pupilles, qui se dilataient de désir, me montraient qu'il adorait le jeu de pouvoir que j'instaure. Ses doigts glissaient de mes hanches, les lâchant doucement, obéissant. J'hésitais un peu sur la suite, ne connaissant pas vraiment moi-même les règles que je voulais établir. Mon inexpérience était un handicap que je devais surmonter. Une chose était sûr : j'avais envie de l'embrasser. C'est ce que je fis.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres offertes qui n'attendaient que moi. Mes phalanges s'attachèrent de nouveau à sa cravate, pour mieux l'attirer. Je sentais presque ses mains se retenir de me toucher, à ses mouvements de corps plein de frustration. Avec autorité, je pénétrais sa bouche de ma langue. Dans une danse sensuelle et humide, il essayait de reprendre le dessus. Je faisais durer notre échange, dans un besoin dévorant de le gouter jusqu'à plus soif. Cependant, il avait l'expérience pour savoir comment me faire fondre sous la passion de ses baisers. Il me testait, joueur toujours. Sa langue se faisait d'autant plus caressant contre la mienne. Cela ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus mon esprit de compétition. Victor voulait voir de quoi j'étais capable et j'allais lui montrer. Mes dents vinrent tirer sur sa lèvre inférieure, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis je me recula, tenant toujours du bout des doigts sa cravate. Je me léchais les lèvres, rougies par notre baiser, comme pour l'insister à venir les chercher.

« Suis-moi »

Je me détournai de lui, le tirant derrière moi jusque dans la salle de bain. Cela me permit de ne pas perdre complétement la face, le doute se semant tout seul dans mon esprit. Allais-je être à la hauteur ? Allais-je répondre correctement à ses attentes ? Allais-je réussir à le satisfaire tout simplement ? Et cent autres questions du même genre flottaient dans mes pensées. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me trouve ridicule. Puis arrivant dans la salle de bain, je vis le mince filée d'eau couler dans la baignoire, qui était désormais à moitié rempli. Il avait pensé à ma demande de prendre un bain. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être touché par son geste. Il était toujours tellement à l'écoute de mes besoins. Mes angoisses s'évanouirent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient arrivés, submergé par un flot d'amour. Avec un peu plus de douceur, je le fis s'asseoir sur la chaise, où trainaient quelques serviettes. Il me regardait avec intérêt, se demandant surement à quelle sauce j'allais le manger.

Je me penchais vers lui, passant mes doigts sur ses cuisses fermes. Un sourire complice ourlait mes lèvres, alors que j'embrassais le bout de son nez. Être pleinement autoritaire, ce n'était pas tout à fait moi. Mais je voulais continuer de jouer. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille, continuant de tracer des lignes imaginaires sur ses cuisses :

« Déshabille-toi … »

Puis je reculais contre la baignoire, me posant contre le rebord. J'avais beau l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois nues, la vue de son corps athlétique était très stimulante. Jouant du fait qu'il était assis, il se penchait sensuellement. Ses doigts fins descendaient le long de ses jambes pour défaire ses chaussures. Je suivis ses mouvements alors qu'il détachait la ceinture de son pantalon. Inconsciemment, je me mordis la lèvre, ma respiration s'accéléra toute seule, sous l'action de l'anticipation. C'était la première fois que j'allais le voir nu pour une raison purement sexuelle.

Il se leva, face à moi en faisant coulisser la ceinture que j'attrapai. Je fis glisser le morceau de cuir entre mes doigts. Cependant, je ne savais pas tellement quoi faire. Je n'allais tout de même pas le frapper avec … non ? La ceinture trouva donc le sol, n'étant d'aucune utilité. Mes mains se posèrent sur le devant de son pantalon.

« Enlève le haut »

Ma voix résonnait dans la salle de bain, douce mais autoritaire. Sans hésitation, il enlève ses mains de sa braguette, pour déboutonner sa veste se pliant avec obéissance à mes mots. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas. La tension était clairement palpable entre nous. Chaque geste de son effeuillage, nous rapprochant un peu plus du moment fatidique où nos corps se toucheront pleinement. Il ouvrit alors sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau blanche et ses muscles ciselés. Ma bouche vint trouver le chemin de ses abdominaux. Mes mains agrippaient ses hanches avec possessivité, avant d'aller détacher moi-même son pantalon, le faisant tomber.

Victor vient passer ses doigts sur mes cheveux. Je ne savais si c'était pour m'encourager ou juste pour montrer qu'il appréciait ce que je faisais. Dans tout les cas, je continuais l'exploration de son torse de mes lèvres. Je découvrais le gout frais de sa peau sous ma langue, alors que je sentais ses muscles se contracter pour mieux se relâcher. Il se laissait faire pour mon plaisir. Plein de curiosité à assouvir, j'attrapais ses fesses fermes. Un sentiment de pure satisfaction vient m'envahir. Je n'en revenais pas de le détenir ainsi entre mes mains.

Ma bouche, toujours vorace, vint reprendre possession des siennes. Je pressais son corps contre le mien, sans me soucier de la différence de taille. Il y répondait avec la même intensité. Nos souffles s'entrechoquaient, alors que nous revenions nous embrasser encore et encore. Nos lèvres s'épousaient dans la sensualité avant de se faire rejoindre par nos langues qui s'enlaçaient. Nos bassins venaient se lover l'un contre l'autre. Un soupir commun s'échappa en sentant la dureté de nos excitations couvertes. Mes doigts caressaient son dos, le faisant se cambrer contre moi. Je tenais miraculeusement en équilibre contre le bord de la baignoire, alors que je passais mes mains sous son caleçon. Je tirais sur l'élastique, le faisant claquer sur sa peau blanche.

Il échappa un petit son de plainte, mais surtout de surprise. Son regard chercha le mien et je me contentai d'afficher un sourire provocateur. Une légère rougeur vient se peindre sur ses joues, aimant visiblement mon audace. Il me chuchota à l'oreille, alors que mes doigts finissaient de mettre ses fesses à nu : « Si tu veux, tu peux marquer mon corps de ton Eros… j'aime ça » Un frisson parcouru mon corps à ses paroles. Mon imagination galopant toujours plus. Marquer son corps… Voir les traces de mon amour sur son corps blanc, c'était une idée infiniment érotique.

Cependant, je n'étais même pas encore nu. Je voulais le sentir aussi contre moi. Découvrir le contact du peau à peau dans l'intimité de deux corps. Je remontais mes doigts sur sa nuque, l'autre main flattant son postérieur avantageux. Il me retira mon haut, faisant parcourir ses doigts fins sur mon torse. Ma main pinça un peu plus sa fesse en retour, y laissant une légère marque rouge et lui faisant échapper un petit gémissement. Mon geste l'avait un peu trop excité et en essayant de déboutonner mon pantalon, il me fit perdre l'équilibre.

Je me retrouvais dans la baignoire désormais pleine, les fesses dedans et les jambes en l'air et Victor à moitié allongé sur moi dans une position des plus inconfortables. Mes mains étaient toujours sur son corps nu, alors que ses mains étaient accrochées sur le rebord de part et d'autre de mon visage. Nos visages étaient à deux centimètres de distance. Son expression était figée dans la surprise, ne comprenant visiblement comment on en était arrivé là. Je fus tout aussi surpris, puis un rire s'échappa de moi, trouvant la situation beaucoup trop cocasse. Mes épaules se secouaient sous le fou rire que je ne retenais pas. Joueur et complice, je vins poser mes deux mains sur son visage, venant l'embrasser entre deux souffles de rire.

« Tu essaies pas de prendre le dessus, j'espère … ? »

Victor vient rire aussi, venant m'embrasser encore en s'asseyant plus confortable sur moi dans l'étroitesse de la baignoire. L'embarras qui aurait pu être a été désamorcé par notre confort mutuel l'un avec l'autre. Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. C'était ma première fois après tout et les petites erreurs faisaient partie du jeu. Je redescendais mes mains le long de son dos fin, passant sur sa taille, avant de capturer ses hanches pour appuyer nos bassins ensemble. Je faisais en sorte de nous trouver une position plus agréable, tandis qu'il passait ses doigts sur mon pantalon désormais imbibé dans l'eau.

« Il faudrait déjà que je t'enlève ça pour te faire quoique ce soit »

Bougeant les hanches pour lui, je l'aidais à me retirer mes vêtements trempés qu'il jeta sans outre forme de procès par terre. Nous étions désormais nus, dans la chaleur de l'eau. L'atmosphère était d'autant plus intime. Il vint se pencher sur moi et caressa mon torse descendant sur mon ventre. J'admirai son corps, au dessus du mien tel une œuvre d'art. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, la luxure dansant ses prunelles:

« Est-ce que tu veux que je touche ? »

Ses doigts, qui descendaient de plus en plus sur mon pubis, m'indiquaient clairement son envie. J'hochais simplement la tête, la gorge serrée par la montée d'envie qui s'emparait de moi. Dans une impulsion, je viens encore l'embrasser y trouvant du réconfort. Il n'était pas honteux d'avouer que j'étais un peu intimidé. Ses nouvelles sensations qui m'assaillaient, me chamboulaient et tant mieux, j'adorais ça. Il me laissait le temps de m'habituer, alors que j'échappais mon premier soupir de plaisir en sentant sa paume contre mon sexe tendu. Mes doigts ne restaient pas sages, caressant ses fesses et remontant mes ongles courts le long de son dos. Je suivais le même rythme lent et tendre que sa main pour le faire frissonner. Des soupirs s'échappaient de mes lèvres, les étouffant contre son épaule que je mordis. Je sentis son corps se tendre et se cambrer, ses doigts se resserraient alors que je marquais son corps d'une marque de possessivité. Il était à moi. J'étais celui qui avait volé Victor au reste du monde.

Je plantais plus fort mes canines dans sa peau délicate. Ma bouche s'emplissait de son goût. Mes mains s'accrochaient à son postérieur, le rapprochant toujours plus de moi. Nos membres se touchaient, dans un son commun de satisfaction. Sa main vient nous envelopper tout les deux, dans un geste plein d'intimité. Il se faisait guide discret, me laissant toujours le dernier mot. Je bougeais mes hanches pour mieux profiter, pour mieux nous faire profiter des sensations. Il rejetait son visage alors, sa main continuant inlassablement à nous procurer des vagues de plaisir. Je fixais son visage incroyablement érotique. Sa bouche rosée entrouverte où s'échappait quelques souffles de bien-être. Ses yeux bleus mi-clos dans l'abandon à mes soins. La rougeur de ses joues car mes caresses et mes mouvements de bassins contre le sien le réchauffaient toujours plus. Dans mes entrailles, je bouillais, me retenant de le dévorer tout de suite.

Mes ongles rentraient dans sa peau, y laissant de fines marques rouges sur ses hanches. Je continuais de bouger toujours plus animal, l'instinct prenant le dessus. J'embrassais sa gorge exposée, attrapant ses cheveux pour l'embrasser voracement. Nos bouches étaient rendues maladroites à cause des soupirs qui s'extirpaient de nos corps excités. Collant nos corps ensemble, nous bougions à l'unisson frottant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Ses bras s'accrochaient à mes épaules, partageant le même sentiment d'urgence de se fondre ensemble. Je maltraitais avec passion ses hanches, pour que chacun de nos mouvements ne soit qu'une suite de sensualité.

Je ne savais combien de temps nous passâmes, à frotter nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Nos gémissements étaient une mélopée sans fin, en harmonie avec nos baisers humides. L'eau du bain se retrouva bientôt beaucoup plus à terre que dans la baignoire. Je le renversais contre la paroi du bain, prenant le dessus. Ses jambes s'accrochaient à mes hanches, me retenant toujours contre lui. Mes hanches bougeaient toutes seules, voulant toujours voir sur son visage l'expression du plaisir que je lui procurais. Je marbrais son épaule de ma présence, en nuance de violet et de rouge, à coups de dents et de langue. Il vient lover son visage contre mon cou :

« Ahn-n…Tu me fais attendre … prends moi »

* * *

A suivre...

Finalement; il y aura plus que deux chapitres... Oups

En espérant que les préliminaires vous ont plu !

 **Les reviews sont toujours très appréciés, après tout c'est comme ça que je sais si ce que j'écris vaut la peine d'être continué et je suis ouverte à tout commentaire, critique et remarque tant que c'est constructif.**

Ou même un je t'aime, ça fait toujours plaisir ! -


	3. Chapter 3

Sous l'impact de ses mots, un frisson violent me parcouru. Le besoin de lui se faisait d'autant plus intense. Mes mains s'ancraient plus fermement sur ses hanches étroites. Je pris le temps d'une respiration pour dénouer ma gorge serrée par mes envies. Puis après une inspiration, je décollais nos bassins pour que les sensations de plaisirs ne court-circuit plus ma raison. Je le regardais déstabilisé, posant mon front contre le sien dans un geste de réconfort :

"Mais je t'ai pas ... hum... préparé"

La rougeur se peint sur mes joues en prononçant ce mot, ayant l'image un peu trop net de lui gémissant sous mes doigts. Il vint pousser ma joue du bout de son nez avec tendresse, alors qu'il essayait de retrouver la pression de mon sexe contre le sien en bougeant ses hanches.

"Hn...Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Faudra juste y aller doucement"

Une respiration plus appuyée s'extirpait de mes lèvres, déglutissant avec difficulté. J'étais à la fois stressé et mortellement impatient d'être déjà en lui. Cependant, l'angoisse de la première fois était toujours là. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal à cause d'un geste maladroit. Un seul geste et je savais que je préférais arrêter.

"C'est moi qui risque de pas savoir attendre ..."

Un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres rosées m'embrassant, alors que nos corps étaient toujours lovés ensemble dans l'eau désormais tiède du bain. Il ancra son regard dans le mien, y vouant bien le doute qui venait de me submerger.

"Je te laisse décider"

Je mordis mes lèvres dans un geste anxieux, faisant face au pire dilemme de mon existence. Cependant, une chose était sûre. Je n'étais pas du genre à brusquer les choses.

"Allons dans ta chambre"

Il hocha la tête, cachant un peu sa frustration sous un sourire. Je lui en étais reconnaissant de me laisser expérimenter sans me mettre de pression. Je me redressais, sortant du bain. Il attrapa une serviette nous enveloppant, pour sécher nos corps. Mes doigts naviguaient doucement sur son corps en lui retirant les gouttelettes d'eau. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus tendre et affectueuse. Cependant, les battements de mon cœur étaient toujours aussi tumultueux. Il y avait un sentiment d'anticipation partagé, celui d'unir nos cœurs amoureux. Je le dévisageais un peu, alors qu'il terminait d'essuyer nos corps. Victor avait tout eu une patience en or, sachant quand se taire et trouvant les petits mots pour m'encourager, c'était pour ça aussi que je voulais qu'on le fasse correctement. Notre première fois ne pouvait pas être quelque chose fait à la vite perdu dans une forêt d'hormones. Non, cela devait être à notre image, dans le respect de nos besoins et envies. Je vins l'embrasser, mes doigts posés sur ses joues. Ma bouche était à peine pressée contre la sienne. Baiser papillon.

"Merci"

Il m'attira d'autant plus contre lui, venant prolongé l'étreinte du baiser. Mes doigts glissaient sur sa nuque pour profiter de cet entracte presque chaste, si on oubliait que nos corps nus étaient étroitement pressés. Me séparant de sa bouche gourmande, je reculais vers la porte de la salle de bain. Cependant, je ne me séparais pas de lui. Je le gardais par sa hanche. Ma possessivité s'exprimait encore. Il se laissait faire, en profitant pour venir embrasser la peau de mon cou. Nous nous laissions encore distraire. Nos mains ne sachant rester sage. Je plaquais Victor contre la porte, pour l'embrasser encore. Sa bouche était une délicieuse addiction et ma main se retrouva sur son membre. Du bout de mes doigts, je redessinais sa forme érigée. Mon pouce traça des cercles légers sur son sommet sensible. Mes dents recommençaient a marquer sa nuque de ma possessivité. Je serrais un peu, pour qu'il ressente mieux mes va et vient. Un souffle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Tu es sûr de toujours vouloir aller dans la chambre ?"

Je retirai mes mains de son corps, avec un sourire légèrement sadique le laissant d'autant plus frustré.

"Bien sûr"

Il se détacha de la porte pour que je puisse l'ouvrir. Je passais devant, mais toujours aussi tactile, il se pressait contre moi me faisant sentir son érection contre ma hanche. Autrement, il fut sage. J'étais celui qui décidait et il s'inclinait face à ma volonté. Il s'inclina aussi devant la commode de chambre, pour prendre le lubrifiant. J'admirais la rondeur de ses fesses musclées par ses années de patinage.

À peine la petite bouteille en main, je le poussai contre le lit. Il écarta de lui-même ses cuisses, dans une invitation provocante. Le jeu reprenait de plus belle. Mes doigts passaient sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de venir lécher sa peau. Je pinçais son épiderme délicat entre mes dents, le rougissant. Je sentais sur moi son regard et ses mains me cherchaient, n'arrivant qu'à capturer quelques mèches. Je remontais d'une main sa jambe contre son torse, profitant de sa souplesse. Son intimité était pleinement exposée. Je récoltais quelques gouttes de lubrifiant avant de venir effleurer son entrée. Mon geste était délicat mais pressant. Je prenais le temps de détendre l'extérieur pour que son corps se familiarise à un toucher à cet endroit particulier. J'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en gardant un œil sur ses réactions. Il bougea un peu son bassin pour m'inviter à plus.

"Tu aimes vraiment me faire attendre"

Sa phrase dite sur un ton amusé se transforma en un rien de temps en gémissement. Sous sa provocation, j'avais inséré une phalange. Je découvrais sa chaleur et son étroitesse du bout des digitales. J'effleurais ses parois continuant de le faire languir. Un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage alors que je voyais son torse se soulevait sous sa respiration saccadée par le plaisir.

"Tu disais ?"

Ses mains agrippaient mes épaules. Il cherchait visiblement à me faire revenir contre lui. Surtout, il ne prenait pas la peine de me répondre, signe qu'il aimait ce que je lui faisais. Délicat avec lui, je continuais. Je tâtonnais un peu cherchant son point de plaisir, pour l'instant sans grand succès. Mon visage quittait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pour remonter sur son corps. Je laissais des marques de dents sur son ventre plat. Un gémissement plus grave s'échappait de lui, alors que sa main caressait mes cheveux. Glissant un deuxième, j'écartais les doigts en mouvement de ciseaux. Ses doigts vinrent soudainement s'agripper plus fort. Son corps s'arqua contre le drap.

«Aah… là »

N'étant pas sûr de l'endroit, je déplaçais mes doigts prudemment pour retrouver le lieu qui lui causait une telle réaction. Il me regardait le regard embrumé de plaisir, avant de rejetait son visage en arrière. Je vins presser doucement contre la gauche, son corps en frissonnait brutalement. Trouvé. Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres, pure expression de luxure. Mise en confiance, je venais le torturer en continuant d'effleurer son point interne. Je faisais de très léger mouvement de va et vient, conjugué à de léger cercle pour le sensibiliser toujours plus. Je savais que je ne le satisfais pas assez. Ses mouvements de hanches quémandeurs le démontraient parfaitement. Il en voulait plus. Il aurait voulu que j'appuie plus fort, plus rapidement mais je l'enfermais dans la lenteur sensuelle. Il devenait marionnette molle entre mes mains. Victime consentante alors que je tourmentais son intimité, lui faisant des vagues constantes mais faible de plaisir. Il rouvrit un court instant ses prunelles bleues, ses joues rosées et la respiration toujours aussi saccadée.

Le voir ainsi ne fit qu'amplifier mon propre désir. J'avais envie de le ravager, marquer chaque centimètre carré de son corps comme mien. J'entrais un peu plus mes doigts en lui, tapant contre la paroi de sa prostate. Un spasme le prit en entier, sous l'onde de choc de plaisir. Mon nom se fit gémir. C'est là où le mur de ma retenue prit fin. La pulsion de possessivité, trop longtemps réprimée, rugissait. Tel un tremblement de terre, j'étais secoué dans mon Éros. Il me fallait serrer ce corps contre moi. Il me fallait l'ensevelir de mon amour. Je me devais de le noyer de plaisir. Je voulais voir chaque réaction que mon toucher pouvait lui faire.

Je retirais mes doigts pour remonter ses cuisses, les plaquant contre torse. Ma respiration était calme, aussi calme qu'avant une tempête. Dans mon regard, miroir de mon âme, il pouvait y avoir toute mon envie de lui. Il passait séductivement sa langue sur ses lèvres, m'attisant toujours plus. Mon sexe vint se poser contre son entrée qui n'attendait que moi. Ses doigts remontaient sur mon dos, pour descendre à mes hanches. D'un mouvement de hanche contrôlé, je le fis mien. Je fus comme dépassé par l'expérience. Mes doigts tremblaient sous l'émotion, mon cœur battant tellement fort qu'il résonnait à mes oreilles. Je vins enfouir mon visage contre cou, inspirant son odeur pour me calmer. Je sentais sa chaleur m'encerclait dans l'étroitesse et la moiteur. Je n'osais bouger. C'était la première fois que je ressentais autant de plaisir et j'avais peur de venir si je ne me contrôlais pas. J'étais en lui, le possédant littéralement et cette simple pensée m'éblouissait. Il me caressait doucement la nuque. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon oreille. Il n'essayait même pas de bouger, sentant mon corps tremblait contre le sien.

Il me fallu un peu de temps pour m'habituer, alors que je finissais par entrer entièrement en lui. Ses jambes vinrent m'enlacer, me gardant profondément en lui. Doucement, je venais embrasser sa peau déjà marquée de son épaule. Mes mains se posaient de part et d'autre de son visage, s'accrochant à l'oreiller. Il me regardait, attentif, ses doigts passant sur mon torse. Je posais mon front contre le sien, mon regard ancré dans le sien. La tension était palpable, nos souffles s'entrechoquaient brulant. Mon bassin vint alors amorcé son premier mouvement. Je me retirais presque de son corps, le temps en suspend alors qu'il s'accroche à moi dans l'anticipation. Puis dans un mouvement appliqué, je me rengainais entièrement en lui. Il ferma les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour gémir laissant ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau. Je continuais de le fixer, me gorgeant de son expression. La sensation était plus qu'exquise alors que je venais onduler contre lui, pour ne presque pas sortir de son corps. Je ne voulais pas quitter son corps. Je voulais m'y ancrer pour toujours.

Comme avec mes doigts plus tôt, je restais lent. La sensualité à fleur de peau, pour mieux ravir son corps. Nos soupirs et nos souffles erratiques étaient la musique. Je la suivais avec soin, va et vient souple mais précis. Ma bouche revint contre la sienne, en me détachant de son front. Je récoltais ses gémissements à la source. Il m'étreignait, nos torses s'épousant et je sentais son membre dur contre mes abdos s'y frotter. Nos peaux étaient désormais moite, la luxure s'exprimant par chacun de nos pores. Je goutais encore et encore à ses lèvres, toutes aussi humides. J'accentuais mes mouvements en un crescendo délicat. Je revenais tourmenter son point sensible. Son dos s'arquait un bref instant, avant que ses hanches ne viennent bouger. Il suivait mon rythme pour mieux en profiter.

Ce n'était pas encore assez. Je voulais plus. Je voulais le rendre à ma merci, qu'il se laisse consumer. D'une main, je viens bloquer ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. La surprise sur son visage, vient se transformer en pure expression de plaisir alors que je venais de quitter entièrement son corps pour le reprendre d'un mouvement sec. J'allais le soumettre à coups de reins. Voyant qu'il me laisserait faire tout ce que je voulais, je laissais libre cours à ma luxure. L'Éros au pouvoir, rien ne pouvait me retenir. Je le faisais ployer sous mes coups de bassins, mon membre dur profitant de sa chaleur offerte. Le lit grinçait sous l'agressivité de nos mouvements. Victor ne savait plus retenir ses bruits, ni son corps. Sa bouche rosée s'ouvrait sous les spasmes de plaisirs. Son corps se cambrait, se relâchait pour mieux se retendre à chacun de mes va et vient. Ses jambes étaient accrochées à mes hanches, pour me garder mais je ne comptais pas m'en aller.

Avide de plus, je mordais son cou y laissant encore ma marque. Je contenais ainsi mes propres gémissements, me perdant dans les sensations de son corps. Le mouvement de mes hanches était constant, fort et dominant. Je sentais ses bras bougeaient sous ma poigne, ce qui ne me fit les maintenir plus fort. Mon prénom résonnait de plus en plus à sa bouche, parmi d'autres mots.

« Ah-a.. encore.. h-nn »

Relâchant ses bras, je me redressais admirant son corps exhibé. Avec un grand effort de volonté, je me retirais de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son de frustration ou de protestation, je le retournais sur le ventre. J'agrippais avec autorité ses hanches pour de nouveau me retrouver en lui. Son visage était enfoncé contre l'oreiller, son dos dans une courbe parfaite pour m'accueillir. Il était une ode à la débauche. Embrassant son dos, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, je recommençais les va et vient. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre à chaque mouvement, mon front perlant de sueur sous l'effort. Le plaisir ne faisait que monter encore et encore. Il n'était plus question d'être suave. Nous laissions notre animalité parler dans ce rituel charnel. Je passais une main entre ses cuisses, venant lui donner le plaisir supplémentaire de sentir mes doigts sur son membre. Je ne savais plus m'arrêter. Je voulais toujours plus. Ses fesses qui venaient me chercher à chaque fois que je me retirais un peu trop. Je ne pouvais y dire non. Je le prenais sans relâche, malgré que je perçoive mes muscles qui demandaient répit.

Je sentais que la jouissance n'était pas loin. Son membre glissait un peu trop bien entre mes doigts trempés par son excitation. Il aurait été vain de vouloir compter nos va et vient. Je possédais son corps, qui se tourmentait de plaisir autant sous mes doigts que sous mes coups de bassin. Des tremblements et des spasmes le prenait dans ses derniers instants. Je le sentais se resserrer d'autant plus autour de mon membre. J'en gémissais presque douloureusement, alors que je m'agrippais à sa hanche pour continuer à le prendre. Oui, j'en voulais encore, mais immuablement nous glissions vers l'orgasme. Mon esprit était rendu brumeux, ou peut-être est-ce juste mes lunettes due à la chaleur de nos corps. Je me collais contre son dos, dans mes derniers coups de reins. Ils étaient secs et brusque, tandis que mon corps tremblait sous les ultimes efforts. Je viens mordre son omoplate pour me contenir. Mes doigts caressaient frénétiquement son sexe rendu hypersensible. Il vient s'arquer d'autant plus dans un mouvement instinctif, cherchant à mieux me sentir alors qu'il se libérait. L'orgasme fit frémir son corps entier, couvrant sa peau d'une fine chair de poule. Un gémissement rauque s'échappait de sa gorge écorchée par les soupirs trop répétés. Ses doigts s'agrippaient en spasmes à l'oreiller le déchirant presque.

Je le suivis dans ses derniers instants. La sensation impérieuse de son intimité chaude, se serrant étant beaucoup trop pour mon corps rendu à sa limite. Dans mes derniers efforts, je vins en lui, marquant définitivement son corps comme mien. Dans la chaleur du moment, je marquais au sang son omoplate, alors que mon propre gémissement de jouissant résonnait. L'orgasme était violent et salvateur. Il écrasa mon corps sous un tsunami de sensation, avant de partir aussi vite me laissant vider de toute énergie. Je restais pantelant contre Victor. Je fermais les yeux contre son dos, cherchant ma respiration. Mon membre ayant perdu toute sa vigueur sortit avec facilité de lui. Je me laissais tomber dans le lit, épuisé.

Nos souffles éperdus résonnaient dans la chambre, aucun de nous deux bougeant pendant ce qui me paru une éternité. Puis doucement, nos mains se cherchèrent. Nous nous tournions face à face, entremêlant nos jambes ensemble. La moiteur de nos corps nous était bien égal. Nos corps frémissaient encore, rendu sensible par toutes les sensations ressentis. Nos yeux s'ancraient et un sourire vint fleurir sur nos visages, partageant la même émotion. Nos lèvres vinrent se chercher, pour un baiser tendre. Nous le fîmes durer, comme pour se gorger mutuellement de notre amour. Je passais mes doigts sur sa joue, puis sur son front, enlevant les mèches collées. Nous nous cherchions encore, alors que nous venions à peine de nous unir. J'attirais Victor contre moi. Il passait sa main sur son torse, caressant ma peau pour me faire encore frissonner. Puis je m'exprimai à voix basse, pour garder cette douce sensation d'intimité.

« Tu as aimé ? »

Ce n'était pas pour qu'il me flatte l'ego que je demandai ça. L'anxiété me faisait douter encore et toujours de mes capacités. Il me prit la main délicatement et je le regardais faire intrigué alors qu'il embrassait mes doigts. Il me sourit avec une telle affection, que cela me serrait le cœur.

« Tu as été extraordinaire. Tu as encore réussi me surprendre »

Ses mots me firent rougir et je me lovais un peu plus contre son corps. Je passais mes doigts sur les marques que je venais de lui faire. J'appréciais de voir sa peau blanche teinte de rouge et violet par ma passion.

« C'est juste avec toi que je suis comme ça »

« Et j'adore chaque facette de toi »

Mon cœur se serrait d'autant plus. Jamais, je n'avais espéré que quelqu'un m'aime autant et je le tenais actuellement dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais que prier pour que ce moment dure toujours, bien que je savais que c'était un vœu impossible. Alors que je chérissais cet instant à jamais. Souvenir indélébile. Il vint éteindre la lumière et la nuit nous enveloppa. Demain nous attendait mais c'était un demain avec lui. Tout ira bien.

* * *

 _Fin_

 **Les reviews sont toujours très appréciées.**

(Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire corriger mon texte, avant de poster donc désolée d'avance pour les fautes - )

Si vous avez des **idées, suggestions,** n'hésitez pas. Je suis toujours en recherche d'inspiration !


End file.
